


Hesitation

by Estelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Walsh doesn't do boyfriends. So why does this feel like cheating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this even is. I haven't written anything in a while, but htgawm got me hooked, and of course I chose to love the asshole. So here we go :)

Connor didn’t understand why he even hesitated. The guy was cute and he needed the information. He would just go in there, seduce him and get what he needed. Just like with Oliver.  
But that was the point, wasn’t it? It wasn’t “just like with Oliver”.  
The guy didn’t have Oliver’s cute smile, or that particular way he pushed up his glasses, or… wait. Why was he even thinking about Oliver?  
Sleeping with him had just been an easy way to get those emails. And the other eight times after that – well, the sex had been really good, okay? Even that one time he had stayed the night and they had had sleepy, slow, spectacular morning sex, he could justify with being slightly drunk and just really exhausted from work. No need to even think about hesitating to seduce that guy.  
He would just go in there and get the information he needed, and he would definitely not feel like he was cheating. Connor Walsh didn’t do boyfriends, after all.


End file.
